Enchanted
by LadyColfin
Summary: Warblers' performance was really impressive. Especially for Brittany who can't help herself to be literally enchanted by the New Captain. As she thinks about it, she tries to write a special letter. She's not a princess but maybe, after all, she has a magic pen to declare her feelings.


Hello everybody.

My name is Sara and I come from Italy.

I've written this (very simple) story for a "Nolan Funk Birthday Project" in 2013. But I would like to share it because I would like to know if there's someone else who could like the idea of this ship :) (I think it would be called Hunttany).

It's very simple because I was really afraid to translate something too difficult, but I hope you'll like it anyway.

Thanks for the attention and everyone who will read these word and I apologize in the case you'll find some grammatical errors.

Sara

* * *

Enchanted.

She turned on the stereo and the notes echoed in the room like a sad lullaby: memories and new dreams. The pen wrote slowly on the paper.

 _"I'm Hunter Clarington, Warblers' Captain and I hope you'll enjoy the show"._

 _She was sitting in the stalls with New Directions: suddenly she has got a stomach ache. Maybe she has eaten too manystrawberries._

 ** _There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face  
All I can see, is that it was_**

 ** _enchanting to meet you_.**

 **Dear Hunter,**

 **I don't know if you'll read this letter or If I'll send it ( can pigeons give letters? I feel ashamed of the postman!).**

 **So, I don't know why I'm writing it and if you'll ever know who is writing. But I've bought a new pink pen and I guess it's the right color to do it.**

 **I'm making all wrong, as always: I'm not good at these things. At a lot of things: I don't want to lie.**

 **However I'll try and if my cat won't tell on about my feelings or if my pen is magic, maybe someday you'll read everything.**

 ** _Crossed the room, your sillohuette_**  
 ** _Starts to make its way to me._**

 ** _And it was enchanting to meet you_**  
 ** _All I can say was I was enchanted to meet you._**

 _She was watching him as he danced: a song talking about a "whistle" couldn't have been so enjoyable unless was him to sing it. To dance in a such perfectly and energetic way that made her heart beat so fast and to make her wish to stay with him on the stage._

 **I'm not good at a lot of things. Neither the smartest nor the prettiest or the best singer. I doubt you have seen me but it doesn't matter.**

 **It was amazing to see you.**

 **I don't care what they say about you or your Academy. I don't believe that you're mean. I don't even know how I know it: usually I trust my friends. But I don't want right now. Not when it was about you. I feel somewhere next to my heart.**

 _ **This night is sparkling**_  
 _ **Don't you let it go**_  
 _ **I'm wonderstruck**_  
 _ **Blushing all the way home**_  
 _ **I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_  
 _ **I was enchanted to meet you.**_

 _They were all around Marley after she has fainted. They were angry or disappointed. But not her._

 _She was hidden as she watched Warblers' prizegiving._

 _He was on the stage to receive the winning prize. He was smiling and her heart begin to beat faster and stronger. And she would have remembered his smile for all the night and all the way home._

 _She was happy. From the bottom of her heart, even if she didn't have still understand why._

 **You give me stomach ache. It hurts, especially when I think that I won't see you again. But it doesn't matter.**

 **I couldn't be angry because of you, even if you don't want to know who has written this letter. I see.**

 **I could still dream another world where I would be the pretty Princess and you would be the Prince.**

 **I won't stop to believe in you or to think about your smile (I was secretly watching you as you got the prize. Sorry, I shouldn't but I couldn't help myself) and I'll see you again in my dreams.**

 **I'll be happy anyway.**

 ** _One game question kept me up_**  
 ** _2 AM, who do you love?_**  
 ** _I wonder till I'm wide awake_**  
 ** _I know I'm pacing back and forth_**  
 ** _Wishing you were at my door_**  
 ** _I'd open up and you would say 'hey'_**  
 ** _It was enchanting to meet you_**  
 ** _All I know is I was enchanted to meet you._**

Her heart was still beating faster as she watched the boy sitting in the same seat. He was alone as he waited for his coffee. She sat in front of the counter as she waited.

The waitress smiled her as she took the letter: she watched her to lay the coffee and the letter on the table. She was watching him while he opened the envelope: he frowned.

She blushed and she left the coffee shop, she was afraid that he could find out her identity.

She didn't want him to get angry because of her letter.

 ** _This is me praying that this was the very first page_**  
 ** _Not where the storyline ends_**  
 ** _My thoughts will echo your name_**  
 ** _Until I see you again_**  
 ** _These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_**  
 ** _I was enchanted to meet you_**

 **I love you. So much. I don't know why I'm saying it but I don't want to hide it: it's amazing to feel my heart beating so fast.**

 **Only for you.**

 **Hope you'll find a pretty princess and I would see you smile from a safe place.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Brittany Pierce**

 ** _Please, don't be in love with someone else_**  
 ** _Please, don't have somebody waiting on you._**

 ** _(Enchanted – Taylor Swift_** )

"Hey"

She turned back and she shivered: the guy was behind her and he had her letter in his hands. It was the first time that they were so close. Her heart begin to beat faster and stronger as she was meeting his eyes. They were green.

She blushed and bit her bottom lip: she felt so small in front of him.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as she took away her hair from the face and she held herself with her arms.

Hunter seemed confused as he raised his eyebrows.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked softly.

She was looking his shoes, her heart was still beating fast. And she got stomach ache.

"I didn't want to annoy you" she admitted.

He lifted her chin and Brittany shivered when blue eyes met the greens: he was smiling. A sweet and kind smile.

"I'd want to tell you that it would be a pleasure to meet you" he whispered and, slowly, her face was shining because of her smile.

"Really?" she asked as she couldn't believe it.

"Really" he replied, an amused smile on his face.

He gave her his hand: he was still smiling.

"Hunter Clarington"

Brittany shook his hand and she felt sparkles between them. She was hoping he wouldn't let her. For a long time.

"Enchanted" she whispered.

Maybe, after all, her pen was really magic. Maybe they would have find out together.


End file.
